


Super Family

by Cornholio4



Category: Watchmen (TV), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Humorous, Oneshot, Oneshot drabble, as in the latest episodes, massive spoilers for the show, written before the finale is aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: After the events with the Seventh Kavalry are done with, Angela just wants to return to her semi normal life. Unfortunately her semi normal life has become complicated now that Will has moved in and the kids now know their family's secrets.
Relationships: Angela Abar | Sister Night/Cal Abar
Kudos: 13





	Super Family

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this, so far little fanfics of the show which is a shame. Also the defense speech in the latest episode: wasn't it a work of art comparable to the works of Shakespeare himself?

Angela Abar though she should be glad that it was over with the resurgence of the Seventh Kavalry but the fallout was immense. Senator Joe Keene's attempt to become just like Dr Manhattan just ended up with him and others of the Seventh Kavalry dead. The rest were arrested and it was publicly revealed that Judd Crawford and Senator Keene were involved with the Kavalry.

It sent people into a frenzy and the one who was running with Keene as his VP was trying damage control. When it came out the elder Senator Keene was involved with the Cyclops hate cult, there were now calls for abolish the Keene Act, some were claiming the act had really been a conspiracy to stop the ones who could take them and the Kavalry down.

The same ones who were clamouring for the release of vigilantes like Mr Shadow. Idiots, as those who thought masks were dangerous had every right to be afraid.

She was more concerned with the reactions of her children and trying to help them cope with what they learned about Uncle Judd.

It had come out the Kavalry stopped by the masked detective known only as Sister Night and she was now the top masked hero apparently. Agent Blake went back home parting on good terms with Angela and promising to recommend the charges against her be dropped and to keep a secret what she learned about Cal.

Well there had to be a public ceremony with her being given a medal by Looking Glass who unmasked himself was Wade, Wade Tillman became the new police chief. While she now knew he was trying to protect her and her family, it would still be time until she could forgive the SOB for what he pulled.

Well the now her children now knew about her still being on the force and being Sister Night, a long talk convinced them to promise to keep quiet about it outside the house and to people not in the family. Plus they now knew who their dad was as well.

She got in the mail official presidential pardons from Robert Redford himself for both her and... Will Reeves. Lady Trieu said that it would be good to spend time with all her family after they had all been through, so now she was stuck with playing host to her grandfather who flipped her life upside down ever since she first met him.

Just wonderful...

She went to the living room to see Will on the couch with the children watching the Sister Night movie on the TV. Of course when this became public, the rights holders to the movie wasted no time rereleasing the movie on home video and showing it on TV. They were also talking about making a remake now and the Tulsa Police Department began getting visits from representatives of Ryan Murphy; wanting permission about making her story the next season of American Hero Story.

"Your mother was inspired by this just like I was inspired by Bass Reeves; the Black Marshall of Oklahoma. Runs in the family I guess." Will told Topher, Rosie and Emma with them excited about what he was saying. Angela glared at Will wanting to slap the grin off his face; at least it was distracting them from about what they learned about Uncle Judd.

"If you were Hooded Justice, why does everyone think you were white Great Grandpa?" Rosie asked innocently and then Will showed the area around his face with his fingers.

"You would be surprised at how much make up can hide behind that hood." Will explained and the kids were definitely enthusiast to learn their mother was a Masked cop but also their great grandfather was the first masked vigilante of the craze.

"Glad to see you kids are getting on with your great grandfather." Cal (or Jon as he was actually called) came into the room to watch with them.

"Well here comes Dr Manhattan himself, shame you can't let people at school know. Next time someone picks on you at school you can threaten them with 'my dad's Dr Manhattan and he can vaporise you so not even a an atom remains'!" Will joked to them and it only made Will harsher.

"Dad, if you were Dr Manhattan then does that mean you could have fought back on the White Night." Topher asked and Angela covered her face.

"I could have but I didn't remember that I was, plus the power is a bit dangerous. I will let you all know when you are old enough to understand the full details." Cal told them and of course Will ran their mouths again.

"You hear that, your daddy just forgot that he is the most powerful man in history! That would be like Zeus forgetting he controls lightning bolts." Will laughed and then thought of something. "How about this kids, do you want to be prince and princesses of the entire world! Your daddy can reveal himself and go the United Nations saying he decided he wanted to be king of the entire world! Who can tell him no? Once he is King he can decide all racists are to be vaporised from reality!" Will said and had them chatting with Angela ready to burst.

The less influence this man has on her children the better, this man had the super power of finding all new ways to make her despise him. Agent Petey told her that the late masked Minuteman known as the Comedian was Agent Blake's father. Well if he was watching this from the afterlife then he sure would find this a hilarious joke.

Someone had to find this funny because it certainly wasn't her.

"Okay Great Grandpa Will, if you are going to watch a movie with the kids then I must insist that you pipe down and actually watch the movie with them." Angela told them giving Will a warning glare before rejoining Cal.

"Shall we watch with them my Queen?" Cal asked jokingly and Angela gave him a glare as if to silently tell him 'don't you start'!


End file.
